Never Had A Dream Come True
by Porsche101
Summary: Lightning and Sally review their love for each other and realize they wouldn't rather be anywhere else than in Radiator Springs. One shot


Lightning was racing at top speed around Willies Butte, not desiring to slow down. It was a warm summer day in the town and even though the racing season had ended a week ago Lightning still raced on the dirt track. He let inertia carry him up the sloped wall. He came back down. He looked ahead at the second turn and accelerated forward. He did a power slide like he had been doing it for years. Lightning crossed the finish line and braked hard. That was his nineteenth lap. He was panting from the heat that summer brought. He lined up at the started line and took off again. He didn't even notice Sally come up.

She pulled up on the road. She saw her boyfriend racing around the track. She grinned and drove down to it. Sally saw his sticker lightning bolt reflect from the summer sun's rays. Lightning power slid again and crossed the finish line for the last time. He looked up at her. "Hey…Sally," he panted between gasps. He had been working hard on the track for no good reason.

"Hey, how long have you been out here?" she asked.

"Oh, that was my twentieth lap, so I'm guessing a while probably," he said with a grin. She rolled forward and wiped some dirt off of his fender with her tire. "Ugh, I need a shower," he muttered as they drove back onto the road.

"Yeah, kind of," she laughed. Lightning smirked at her.

"I'm gonna go take a quick rinse off, I'll be right back," said Lightning as they pulled up into the cozy cone lot.

"Okay, see you in a few," she said as she watched him drive off. Lightning drove down the road toward the building that had just been recently built thanks to the money his stock makes. He looked over at Luigi's Casadela Tires. They were restacking the tires.

"Guido the tires were perfect the way they were before," argued Luigi. Guido said something in Italian that made Luigi mad. Lightning laughed and turned to pull into the building. "

Whoa!" he exclaimed as he suddenly slipped forward on the water-covered floor. He tried to brake but the slick floor just made him slide smack into the wall. "Ouch," he complained as he carefully made his way over to one of the huge shower stalls. He turned it all the way on cold. He felt the water pour down over him along with the jets that pounded against his side and undercarriage. He let his mind wander over to Sally and their relationship. They have been getting along perfectly. _Man, ever since I ended up in Radiator Springs…I've never been happier _he thought to himself. He smiled. The dry cycle came on. He paused before getting out of the shower stall, remembering the slick floor. He carefully drove out of the stall and looked at the huge mirror. He gave himself a huge Lightning Mcqueen smile. He reversed and drove out of the building and made his way back over to the cozy cone motel. He pulled into the lobby. Sally didn't even notice him. He revved his engine slightly. Sally looked up happily and chuckled. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive Sal," said Lightning.

"I'd love to, but I have to finish this paper work and-." She was cut off by Lightning suddenly rolling forward and kissing her. He pulled back, noticing Sally's shocked but happy expression.

"Umm, I've been trying to do that for a while now," he said smiling shyly.

"Yeah, me too," said Sally blushing.

"So how `bout that drive?" asked Lightning gesturing toward the door. Sally nodded and followed him out into the lot. Lightning looked over in the west to see that the sun was already setting. They headed down the road in the direction of Wheel Well. They past the café, everyone was there. Red was watering his flowers as usual. Lightning and Sally past the Stanley Statue and drove on down the road toward Wheel Well. Sally suddenly accelerated forward. Lightning smiled and took off after her. This reminded Sally of their first drive up to Wheel Well when she told him about when she left California. She remembered the time when he had bugs in his teeth and laughed to herself. Lightning pulled up next to her and they went under the bridge that leads to the waterfall. Lightning pushed forward, passing her. He reached the motel before her and pulled up to their lookout. He stared down at the town. He imagined Mater driving down the main road swinging his tow cable in the air and narrowly missing Sarge and him telling Mater off. Lightning laughed.

"What?" asked Sally from behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Nothing," he said. He turned back around and saw her pull up beside him in his peripheral vision. They watched the rest of the sunset in each others company. "I love you Sal," said Lightning.

"I love you Stickers," she answered. She pressed her side into his.

"I'm actually really glad that I ended up in the town on my way to California," said Lightning.

"Why's that?" asked Sally, but she already knew the answer.

"I never would have met you or anyone else in the town. I never had a dream come true until I met you," he said looking down at her. Sally smiled over at him lovingly. He looked back up to the stars. The sun had already disappeared over the horizon.

"Yeah, the day I ended up here in Radiator Springs I thought that I would never find somebody to love. But then you turned up around here. That's when my first dream came true, too," said Sally.


End file.
